


Wake Me From Your Kiss

by captainpiners



Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpiners/pseuds/captainpiners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones liked waking up with the sight of his new boyfriend. The sight this morning was better than most mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me From Your Kiss

Leonard McCoy was not a morning person - never has been, and never will be. Or at least he’d never assumed he would be, until he started a little arrangement with his roommate and boyfriend Jim Kirk.

 

It was early for even Jim to be up, barely seven AM by the way the sun streamed into the small apartment window. Leo opened one eye lazily, watching Jim mouth at his navel, dipping his tongue and swirling in the most obscene way. It was a game that they played with each other, even before they’d officially become a couple. Most things were a game to Jim Kirk, but ever since putting his eyes on Leonard, his favorite game was to see how hard he could make the older man come and how quickly could he get it back up again.

 

Leo knew, and he’d played along with this cat and mouse game for a long time, before finally taking Jim by the scruff of the neck one day and slamming their lips together, completely taking Jim by surprise. It didn’t take long for their current situation to become a weekly occurrence, if not a nearly daily one. The boyfriend thing, though, was very new.

 

Jim’s blue eyes glittered up at Leo, biting his lower lip for good measure. It was going to be a long morning. Leonard groaned when Jim nipped at his hip, lavishing the flushed area with his tongue.

 

“Morning Bonsey, did you sleep well?” Jim’s smile was wicked as he continued to nip and lick and suck dark purple bruises into Leonard’s hips and upper thighs. Stomach fluttering, Leo glared halfheartedly down at the younger blond, unable to contain another moan as Jim started to kiss the dark curls above his very erect cock.

 

“Dammit Jim, I would have slept better if you hadn’t kept me up all night with your insatiable sex drive.” Gripping the bed sheet with white knuckles, Leo felt more than heard the soft chuckles from Jim as he continued to tease and kiss around the one spot Leo desperately needed that mouth.

 

“Mmm, but Bones, you know you would have been awake anyway if I wasn’t fucking you senseless. At least my way you get off, and don’t have a stress headache.” Jim looked up at Leonard with that damn smirk still on his lips. He was right, though, since Leonard had originally planned on finishing up grading reports for his Anatomy class. At least Jim had helped Leonard with another type of learning experience with anatomy. A much more pleasurable and desirable lesson.

 

Leo shivered, remembering the night before, glad that Jim’s sinful mouth was now exclusively on Leo only. He supposed it was the perks of finally growing a pair and asking Jim for more than the occasional fuck, and more monogamous fucking. It was paying off, at least for Leonard. When he wasn’t being woken up at the ass crack of dawn because Jim’s sex drive was otherworldly, anyway.

“Jim, I appreciate what you were able to teach me last night, especially with how flexible you can get, but I really need your mouth on my dick. Right now.” Huffing out a breath, Leo glared down at Jim as his tongue lewdly flicked across his bottom lip. The damn kid was going to give him a coronary before he hit his thirty-fifth birthday.

 

Finally relenting, Jim mouthed at the slit, lapping up the precome already leaking there. Leo sighed loudly and threw his head back at the sensation. Jim Kirk had many talents, and Leonard was happy one of them was giving the best damn head he has ever received. If he believed in God, he would thank him for giving Jim those perfect plump lips to wrap around his cock.

Jim, the cocktease that he was, released the tip from his mouth, and instead began to lick and suck down the shaft, nosing along until he was just ghosting kisses all over his thighs. Leo bucked his hips, looking for contact, but he was stopped by Jim’s firm hands.

 

“Patience is a virtue Leonard, didn’t your momma ever teach you that?” Jim smirked as he kissed the dark curls above Leo’s dick again as the man groaned in frustration. Leo took back any good things he had ever said about the man nosing at his pubic hair; he was a menace and a goddamn tease to end all teases.

 

“Kid, you have worked my patience to the bone, now please suck me before I flip us both and fuck your mouth with my dick,” Leonard growled out between his clenched teeth, eyes closed as he tried to rein in his frustration. Jim just huffed out a laugh quickly before doing just as Leo asked. Taking Leo all the way into his mouth, he forced him deep into his throat, breathing deeply through his nose. If it wasn’t for Jim’s hands remaining firm on his hips, Leo would have bucked right into Jim’s willingly open throat, but instead, he gasped out a curse as he watched Jim bob slowly.

 

Leo saw stars as Jim swallowed him whole, feeling his orgasm right at the edge of his body, knowing Jim was going to get a mouth full of his come if he didn’t at least try to warn him.

 

“Jim, darlin’, I’m going to - ugh fuck, come right now if - yes right there baby, you don’t let up a bit,” Leo tried to say between groans of pleasure. Jim instead took it as the challenge he wanted and pressed his hands harder into Leo’s hips, now completely fucking his mouth with Leo’s cock. Saliva was dripping from his chin, pupils blown wide with lust as he stared up at Leo. If Leo liked the sight of Jim underneath him writhing in pleasure, this sight was like going to heaven and back.

 

“Shit- fuck-” Leo grabbed at Jim’s short hair as he let his orgasm take over his entire body, curling his toes as he watched Jim moan as he gulped down Leo’s seed. He could feel his thighs spasming as he shut his eyes against the sight, instead feeling Jim continue to slowly bob up and down on his cock, completely milking everything out of him. He couldn’t release his hold on Jim’s head if he tried, grasping at it as he positioned his spent cock just so that it hit the back of his throat one last time before pulling him completely off. 

 

Gasping for the breath he had been denied while sucking down Leo, Jim licked at his lips for any remaining come, watching his boyfriend pant as he came down from his orgasm. Jim hummed in appreciation at the sight, knowing he had gotten exactly what he wanted. Leo just laid there breathing in deeply, completely unaware of the younger menace pushing his pliant legs apart as he crawled closer to his next area to tease. It wasn’t until Jim lapped a hot tongue against Leo’s puckered hole that the older man was broken from his post-orgasm mind frame.

 

“Fucking Christ, Jim, give me a minute before you decide to completely wreck me today. We do still have class you know.” Writhing against the mouth intent on exploring thoroughly, Leo sighed as he just resigned himself to not sleeping in until his next class.

 

“Mmm, but Bones, this isn’t for you.” Nipping at the ring of muscle, Jim listened to Leo cry out before finally looking up and grinning like the cat who got the canary. “This is completely for my pleasure, so just hang on for the ride.”

Leo would learn to do just that. It wasn’t every day you got a rim job while your boyfriend jacked off to the taste. What a pretty sight it was as well.


End file.
